the_right_jat_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
JAT
'JAT '''are a British pop boy band. The group consists of James Harrison, Andrew Collins, Thomas Atcherley, Jake Wyss and Ryan Wilson. The group formed in 1994 and signed to JAT Records a label created by the band and backed by investments from their families in 1992. The group released their self-titled debut album in 1997 to critical and commercial acclaim and it ranks as the best-selling album of all-time with estimates ranging from 75 to 100 million sales. They have released a further twelve albums since all of which topped major international charts including in their home country of the UK. The group have ventured away from their boyband roots to genres including rock and metal all of which met praise from critics and fans alike. The group have also seen success at award cermonies winning 61 Grammys and 37 BRIT Awards and have been nominated for over 1,000 awards winning 747 of them. In total they have achieved 107 Guinness World Records, this doesn't include the 65 times that they have broken their own records. The group have achieved over one billion sales from their albums alone and have around a further billion from their sales of singles. They are believed to have sold just over two billion records since their debut single was released in 1996. They have earned as much as $40 billion through their music alone but due to extreme ventures outside of music the band is worth as much as $650 billion, the five members make up the five richest people in the world all with net worth in excess of $100 billion. History 1994–97: formation and early struggles In June 1994 whilst at school the five members of the band decided to form the group despite not knowing whether they have any musical talent. 1998–2001: Global success and chart domination 2002–05: Continued domination and British number one record 2006–08: Grammy Record and best-selling artist of all-time 2009–12: Greatest of all-time and one billionth sale 2013–14: Utter dominance and 2 billion sales 2015–present: The heavy metal and rap rock era Members *James Harrison – lead vocals, guitar, piano, formerly drums and bass (1994–present) *Andrew Collins – vocals, piano, formerly guitar and bass (1994–present) *Thomas Atcherley – vocals, drums (1994–present) *Jake Wyss – vocals, lead bass, guitar (1994–present) *Ryan Wilson – vocals, lead guitar, formerly drums (1994–present) Timeline The timeline shows the members main two roles in the band. ImageSize = width:600 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:85 bottom:60 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1994 till:2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1994 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1994 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LV value:blue legend:Lead_Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Piano value:purple legend:Piano id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Bass value:pink legend:Bass id:LG value:black: legend:Lead_Guitar, LineData = at:1997 color:black layer:back at:1999 color:black layer:back at:2002 color:black layer:back at:2004 color:black layer:back at:2005 color:black layer:back at:2006 color:black layer:back at:2007 color:black layer:back at:2009 color:black layer:back at:2010 color:black layer:back at:2011 color:black layer:back at:2012 color:black layer:back at:2013 color:black layer:back at:2014 color:black layer:back at:2015 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Harrison text:"J. Harrison" bar:Collins text:"A. Collins" bar:Atcherley text:"T. Atcherley" bar:Wyss text:"J. Wyss" bar:Wilson text:"R. Wilson" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harrison from:start till:end color:LV bar:Collins from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Atcherley from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Wyss from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Wilson from:start till:end color:Vocals width:2.5 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harrison from:start till:end color:Guitar bar:Collins from:start till:end color:Piano bar:Atcherley from:start till:end color:Drums bar:Wyss from:start till:end color:Bass bar:Wilson from:start till:end color:LG Discography : ''Main Articles: JAT albums discography, JAT singles discography Studio Albums *''JAT (1997) *Apocalypse (1999) *Atlantic (2002) *Motown Classics (2004) *Black & White (2005) *10 (2006) *Crimson (2007) *Neptune'' (2009) *''Fireworks'' (2010) *''Love Struck (2012) *Eruption (2013) *4 Seasons (2014) *Exodus'' (2015) *''Danger Line'' (2016) Compilation Albums *''Twenty (2014) Collaboration Albums *Beautiful Life ''(2013; with Girls Aloud)